No to Friday Night
by ItsOkayToLove
Summary: What if Rachel said no when Jesse asked her out at the music store?


**A/N – You need to know a few things before you can start reading this little tale. **

**Quinn isn't PREGGERS! But she did cheat on Finn with Puck.**

**Puck likes Rachel – Quinn like Puck – Finn can't chose between Rachel and Quinn (There's nothing new) *Rolls eyes***

**Santana and Rachel are secretly friends.**

"How's Friday night?" He asked with his signature smirk. He knew she was going to say yes. Then he could get this over with and onto California, and not stay in this bum fuck town any longer. With these thoughts racing through his head he almost didn't notice the smile come clear off her face and replaced with a new emotion, rage. Almost.

"No." She stated trying no to show any of the anger that was boiling inside her. She knew what everyone would say if she started dating the man whore of Ohio. Nothing less, he was the New Directions competition, the competition that was Vocal Adrenalin. The team that would do anything to win. Which meant if she did ever go out with Jesse St James that she would end up with a broken heart, and with her virginity lost to match. This team was just downright evil, along with everyone on it.

"What?" He questioned. No one ever turned down Jesse fucking St James. Every girl has begged him for _it_, and came back for more. He was a fucking sex god at 18, and not to mention, he could make it on Broadway right now if he chose to. But this petite brunette was turning him down when she should be lucky that he was even looking at, and she turns him down. No fucking way. He knew right then and there that she was going to be a challenge, but what no body knew is that he _always_ loves a challenge.

"I said I will not go out with you, Jesse St James." With that she stood up and straightened out her skirt, and started to walk away. Jesse's eyes went straight to her ass. More reasons raced through her head why she couldn't go out with Jesse St James. These reasons much different (or she thought) from the reasons she thought of earlier. Such as, she was still pinning over one Finn Hudson. Just saying (or thinking) his name made her sigh. It doesn't matter (even through she cried her eyes out about it) that he dumped her to go out with Santana and Brittany. It was his way of coping with the things that happened with Quinn, and how she lied about cheating on him with Puck, even when he got told from Kurt that she did. He went to Rachel about and she asked Puck, who she called Noah. When she came back with tears in her eyes, (How could some one do that to Finn?) and told him that it was true. She knows once he recovers they can start their future together as a couple.

"Why not?" He was starting to get angry; he knew that she could tell this from his voice. She looked taken back of the tone of his voice. Before he knew it he was staring at her because when a she turned him down she just became extremely irresistible. But he still didn't see why she was turning him down. Unless she already knew what he was doing. Truth be told, Shelby's plan had holes, holes he had to fill. If Rachel saw those holes and refused to be his "friend" then Shelby would have hell to pay. They all knew she was the only competition that they would ever have. That he would ever have. She is he's equal, and it scared the living shit out of him. So he had to do Shelby's plan, it would break her heart, but he had a future that depended on that scholarship to UCLA, his dream. He wasn't going to give it all up on the account of one silly petite brunette. So he had to get him one small petite (with a big voice) brunette named Rachel Berry. He was going to get her if was the last thing he did, you can bet on that.

"Because Jesse, you are Vocal Adrenalin, a man whore, and a heart breaker. You will walk into my life, most likely cheat on me, make me fall for you, and then leave me with a mess to pick up, and a heart to put back together. You also will try to get into my pants in the process. So, no, I will not go out with you, Jesse St James." She stated matter-of-factly from over her shoulder. Then she turns her head back to its normal place, and walks out the door. In her tracks she left one Jesse St James. He's mouth is slightly open and he has a raging hard on. Who knew that some one turning him down could make him this hard? This isn't just anybody either, this is one Rachel Berry. She was now his drug of choice, and he couldn't get enough. He was going to get her to say yes to him and make her drop her panties in the process. With those thoughts he left, no bothering to hide with what Rachel left him with. He would just call one of the Vocal Adrenalin girls to come take care of it. He walked out the same door she did with a smirk the size of Texas.


End file.
